There are a variety of different types of wiper blades currently used on vehicles. “Traditional” or “conventional” wiper blades have a series of brackets (also called yokes or frames) arranged in tournament-style, which distribute the force from the wiper arm down to the wiper strip. “Beam” wiper blades, or beam blades, use a spring-elastic metal beam (also called a support element) to distribute the force from the wiper arm to the wiper strip. “Hybrid” wiper blades use both a beam and brackets to distribute the force from the wiper arm to the wiper strip.
The disclosed concepts offer a new solution, using a backing element in place of a beam or traditional frames.